bombermanfandomcom-20200214-history
Angel of Light and Shadow
The Angel of Light and Shadow is the creator of the Bomberman universe according to Bomberman 64: The Second Attack. It also serves as the true final boss of the game. Origin After creating the universe, it split into two different entities. One was called Mihaele, a Goddess; the other entity was Sthertoth, a demon. ''Bomberman 64: The Second Attack'' After Bomberman defeated Sthertoth, Mihaele combined with him into the Angel again. The Angel fought Bomberman, but was defeated, brought all the Astral Knights back to life as Elemental Knights again and vanished to lay dormant, choosing to believe that the universe still had hope and Bomberman would continue to defend it, releasing Lilith and Rukifellth from Mihaele and Sthertoth's control. The true sex of the angel is a matter of debate; Regulus says "It looks like she brought all the Elemental Knights back to life". The angel's voice, however, sounds masculine, though it is clear Mihaele is the dominant of the two. Battle There are three phases to the battle. The angel flashes a different color before it attacks. *Red: The angel will shoot seven sets of fireballs, which can be avoided by walking back and forth as the angel turns to shoot more fireballs. *Blue: The angel will shoot three blue laser beams at Bomberman one by one, which can be avoided if Bomberman keeps moving. *Brown: The angel will shoot a column of lava at Bomberman similar to Earth Bombs. The angel will flash different colors after it attacks, which is when it is vulnerable to any type of bomb. After four hits, the second phase will begin. The angel will attack twice each time. Two new attacks are added and the rest are changed. *Purple: The angel will shoot small lightning sparks that split into many. These are best avoided by staying still, directly across from the angel. *Green: The angel will charge at Bomberman and swing its staff at him. *Blue: The angel will now shoot three lasers at once, which can be avoided by moving slightly to the right just as he is about to fire. *Red: The same as before, except the angel shoots five sets of fireballs instead of six. Red or purple will always be first, and green or blue will always be second. Four more hits will begin the third and final phase. The angel will use all its attacks, attack three times per turn, and add a new one. *Red: The same, except three waves of fireballs instead of five or seven. Used as first attack. *Purple: The same. Used as first attack. *Blue: The same. Used as second attack. *Green: The same. Used as second attack. *Brown: The same, except he uses three sets of lava columns rather than one. Used as third attack. *White: The angel will shoot a giant sphere of light that follows Bomberman around. Only a Shadow Bomb can destroy this. It is possible to destroy it just as it appears to damage the angel as well. Used as third attack. Six more hits will defeat the angel, who does not appear to use any shadow attacks in the battle. Shadow and Light Sthertoth Sthertoth brought darkness to the universe, so Mihaele gathered warriors called the Elemental Knights to seal him away. However, he was accidentally set free by Rukifellth and possessed him. He was eventually defeated by Bomberman and Mihaele reunited with him. Mihaele Mihaele gathered warriors to fight against Sthertoth and she imprisoned him in the Celestial Stone. When Sthertoth was reawakened, Mihaele moved to Lilith's body. Eventually, she took full possession of her and tried to kill Bomberman when he opposed her decision to destroy the universe (and Sthertoth with it) and rebuild it. Eventually, she decided to reunite with Sthertoth to form the Angel of Light and Shadow, which set about her final plans, but was defeated by Bomberman and chose to believe that he could defend the universe. Trivia *The Angel being a creator entity that split into an order deity and a chaos deity is similar to Ashunera of Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, who was split in to Ashera and Yune, respectively. Despite being the chaos half, unlike Sthertoth, Yune acts as a leader of the heroes in the fourth and final part of the game, while Ashera is the final boss, threatening civilization with petrification in the name of order, rather than at least trying to start it over, the way Mihaele does. Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Bomberman 64: The Second Attack Category:Final Bosses